


The Slightest Chance

by Bambambamboo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, How dimplecorp came to be, James is only worthy of a couple of sentences in my fic, Post Sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambamboo/pseuds/Bambambamboo
Summary: Maggie had just left Alex's apartment for the last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Maggie Sawyer. I think the CW didn't do Flo justice. Maggie shouldn't just break up and disappear into thin air and just get mentions of her existence.  
> The idea struck me suddenly. But i have no idea how this will go yet.  
> And i love rarepairs.  
> And i love Katie McGrath.  
> So. Here goes.

"You'll be a great mom." 

That were the last words that Maggie had said to Alex, the one whom had hold the key to her heart. The one who had helped her gain her closure to her relation with her dad. The one who had told her she'll be there to help her heal.   
The one who wanted a lifetime of firsts with her, Maggie Sawyer, but yet, want kids and not her. Because she's not enough. 

She knows it's never Alex's intention to make her feel that way. But she couldn't find the strength in herself to pull herself out of the feeling of inadequacy. Now, same as all the past relationships that she's had, she had packed up and left their apartment. No. Alex's apartment. 

Maggie starts to feel the bleakness in finding her own happy ending. With her backpack slung over one of her shoulder, her hand-carry reminds her of all the belongings that she has are pathetically little, she kept it that way, because she had her misgivings and insecurities in the first place. 

She made her way out of the building, looked back at the entrance, at the spot where Alex and herself had kissed goodbye on their first date. Memories keep flooding through her mind and tears keep fogging up her visions, much as she tries to stop dwelling and close up this chapter in her life and move on. The bitterness and her trampling on her own self-worth is just too much. 

She went to her squad car, unlocked it and loaded in all her belongings in the boot. As she finally sat in the driver's seat, she dried her tears with the back of her hand. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself, started her engine and made her way to Jane's apartment. Jane had been one of her close friend in the station who started about the same time, but as one of the forensics team. 

When she'd asked Jane 2 nights ago for a place to crash for a while, she had readily agreed. As she and her girlfriend Maura are going to go for a 2 weeks holiday to the Mediterraneans, so she could feel free to house-sit for them as well as doing her apartment hunting. 

She drove herself to Jane's apartment and settled down her stuffs, not bothering to unload other than the necessary. She has been in this part of the neighbourhood, being invited to Jane's place a couple of times to just chill out. She decided to explore the place a bit on foot, seeing that she probably won't be getting any sleep tonight. 

Maggie came across a cafe, the industrialistic, minimalistic feel gave the place a clean look. She just hope this place don't dismantle and ask their customers to assemble their own coffee. Not much places are still open except for this cafe and the corner convenience store. 

She'll probably have more luck exploring in the daylight. Seeing that she has nothing to do except wallow in her own self-pity if she head back, she push the door of the cafe and poked her head in. The smell of coffee beans immediately engulfed her senses, she's allow herself to be comforted by the scent. 

Lucky her, she thought, that she found this 24-hour coffee shop. She looked around, the barista behind the counter smiled wearily at her, must have been a long day. She walked over and order an Americano, while waiting for her coffee, she looked around and saw 3 other tables occupied. 

One of them, a college student she supposed, working intently on his laptop, with headphone plugged in and bopping his head, and tapping his feet to the beats of whatever playing on his headphone. 

2 girls at another table, looking like they are just chilling and chatting over something over the phone screen. 

As Maggie looked over to the booth seat, the person raised her head and looked right at her, lowered her head, looked up again and smiled. Standing up to gesture to Maggie to join her at her table. Maggie raised her hand in greetings, paid and collected her coffee and walked over to the booth seat. 

"Hey Lena. Fancy meeting you here. "


	2. The Daily Grind

It’s a difficult week for Lena. All along, she had tried so hard to sculpt L-Corp to be a force for good as she told Kara and Clark Kent, to try to put the history of LuthorCorp behind. That is the reason why she uprooted the HQ and moved it to National City. She had faced the multiple attempts of murder, from her brother, whom she can say, truly shown her affection and felt at home with in the cold Luthor household. She had been framed by her mother, she had trusted Rhea to really believe that the transmatter portal had been for scientific progress and a step forward for more advancement and goodness. She had bulit the device that she handed to key to Supergirl to end the destruction that the Daxamite Army had brought upon the city, and literally caused her best friend to lose the love of her life.

When she had bought over CatCo, it was so that the Mainstream Media where the citizens look towards getting informed, will not be polluted by unscrupulous scourge the likes of Morgan Edge, for their own benefits. What she didn’t expect was that her actions to do what she think is best, to come back and slap her in the face. She didn’t expect kids to be poisoned by lead in the environment, dispersed by the device built with her own hands. Seeing the parents and children’s health being affected pained Lena, she was not so much as affected by public grievances than her own wavering in her self belief that she had inevitably caused harm, though unintentionally.

Thanks to Sam and Kara who did the investigation, to clear her name, to believe in her goodness when she couldn’t even give herself the benefits of the doubt. Overcame by her self-righteousness, she was even prepared to pull the trigger on Morgan Edge, just so that the whole debacle will end. Of course, she had not anticipated that Edge had more nefarious plans, to basically poison the entire city by pouring the poisonous chemicals into the Reservoir, that supplies the entire city. She was then inspired and once again saved by Supergirl, by her strength and determination, to really believe in herself once again.

So yes, She has had a really trying week. Lena is trying to decompress, her feelings. She knows that Kara and Lena will be there for her, they are, after all, essentially her only pillars of support for the past week. She knows she can depend on them to steer her back on the right ways should her Luthor sense shines through. Urgh. Her last name, what she had once thought was a gift when she was young and naive at four years old, now, it just seems like a curse. Sometimes, you just need some time to yourself, to allow yourself to feel like the twenty-four-year-old that did not have all the burdens that were thrusted upon yourself, not by choice.

This is the reason why, after she left Kara’s place, after the chilling session was cut short by Kara’s phone call from her sister, she declined Sam’s offer to give her a lift home. She also told herself, she has had enough drinking done for perhaps the month to come, when she was crashing at Sam’s place, where she had drunk herself to a stupor.

Coffee, always a necessity in her life, not just because she functions better with caffeine, also because the aroma of good coffee comforts her, the intricacy of brewing a good cup of coffee, from roasting the beans to choosing the coarseness of the ground coffee, to the different methods of brewing coffee fascinates her, like science and mechanical engineering. But also intuitive and constantly evolving. So, one day when she passed by this simplistic and down-to-earth coffee shop after her day of volunteering at the Luthors Children Hospital, her senses were drawn to it.

As she came in, business was quiet, and she had a cup of coffee from the barista, which was really intricate in taste, she found out that the place was soon to be out of business, from the competition of big coffee chain companies whose main focus is profits. Honest cup of coffee like that moved her, so she made an offer to the barista, who happens to be the owner, and now, she’s the proud co-owner of the coffee shop, The Daily Grind.

She came to The Daily Grind for a cup of coffee, to just decompress. As she enters, Joe, the other co-owner of the shop, sat with her with a nice cup of Latte, just enjoying the silence. He knew how hard it has been for Lena, and he, for one, did not believe a single word from Morgan Edge to defame his business partner, turned good friend. He then left her alone, back to his barista counter to do his work, because he understands that to get yourself back into the right head space, you have to do it alone, he has every faith that Lena is strong enough to do that.

Not many people knows of this little selfish business venture of Lena, not even Kara and Sam. Because this place had became her little sanctuary, and Joe knows that. He’s just thankful to Lena that she had supported and invested into his little business and things are definitely looking up now, much to his and his wife’s delight. So if Lena needs a haven to escape to, this can be it.

While Lena was brooding, okay, deeply in thoughts in her second cup of latte, a dark wavy hair lady wearing leather jacket, dark jeans, looking worse for wear, entered the coffee shop, at 1am, ordered an Americano. Lena looked up and saw Maggie, took a double take, certainly not expecting the company. Lena also noticed Maggie’s dejected and anguished appearance, wondering if it had anything to do with the phone call Kara received earlier.

Maggie acknowledged her offer to join her at her table, and even though she had came here to be alone, Maggie undoubtedly looks like she could use some company.

“Hey Maggie, are you alright? “

As Lena asked, she saw Maggie’s eyes flooded with tears, and she trying her best, willing them not to break the barrage. Taking a deep breath, Maggie said in a tiny voice,

“Yeah. Could be better. Alex and I just broke up. “

Oh No. Lena remembered receiving the invitation to their wedding showers, which she could not attend due to an work trip that took her to China, they were fine then, or maybe not.

“Oh. I’m so sorry to hear that, I didn’t know. How are you dealing? “

Lena said as she saw Maggie staring intently into her cup of coffee, her hand on the table clenching and releasing.

“Yeah. I’ll be okay. Maybe not now,” another shaky deep breath, “Hopefully soon enough.”

Lena rested her palm on top on Maggie’s hand, giving it a squeeze, hopefully it sends her thoughts of reassurance.

“You will be. You know, I’m here if you want to talk, or not. Welcome to The Daily Grind a.k.a my safe haven, I hope it will be yours too.” She then gave a tight-lipped smile, hoping her eyes can interpret her sincerity.


	3. The start of their friendship

Maggie was deeply touched by Lena's extension of friendship at this moment that her eyes watered up once again. There and then, she understood why Kara and Lena became close so fast, because, if truth be told, both of them have the purest of heart, extending a listening ears and helping hands to people around them, without asking for anything in return. 

She swiped the back of her hand against her eyes to remove the remnants of the unshed tears, nodded wordlessly and just stared at her cup of coffee. Lena decided to just leave her and her thoughts alone and went back to savoring her own cup of coffee. 

After 10 minutes of quietness, that oddly don't feel uncomfortable at all, each of them left to their own drifting thoughts, sipping on their own cups of coffee, Lena spoke up. 

"So, you just so happen to pass by here?" 

"Oh. Not really, I'm crashing at my friend's till I find my own place. " 

"Oh okay. If you need help in that let me know alright?" 

Lena covered her hand again, and the simple touch sent warmth straight to Maggie's heart. She thought that along with hers and Alex's break-up, she basically lost the love of her life and the newly found family, and here she is, though still heart-broken, but she didn't felt as broken as she did when her father practically dumped her and her luggage in the winter, by the side of the road. 

"Thanks Lena, I appreciate it. " 

"No worries at all, Maggie. " She smiled, then Lena's sight drifted to her wristwatch and found that it's already pretty late. "And I've got to go, it's not getting any earlier, so, I'll see you around? " She looked at Maggie questioningly. 

"Yeah, sure. This place do have pretty decent coffee. " 

"Thank you. I'll let Joe know about your high opinion of his coffee. " Lena raised her cup towards Joe, offering a virtual toast, which Joe returned with a warm smile. 

Maggie realised that Lena is really pretty different in her demeanour in this place, like she's really relaxed and unlike her usual CEO swagger, not that she's on the high horse, but really like she's just like one of them, ordinary folks. She found that she enjoys the company of this Lena, who didn't seems like she needs to constantly be fighting for her own name to be put in the right light, while fending off vicious attacks, be it in the business sense or literally alien attacks sense. 

Maggie smiled slightly while bidding Lena's good bye, looking at her walking out to the uber that Joe helped her ordered. She stayed around for another half an hour, finding herself much more relaxed in the ambience of the quiet and quaint coffee shop and finally feeling like she didn't have a thousand deprecating thoughts of herself running through her mind. 

She bade farewell to the barista, Joe, she supposed. As she strolled back to Jane's apartment. She have the day off tomorrow, so she'll probably spend the day looking for her new apartment. 

This neighbourhood seems nice, convenient as it is not too far from her precinct, and not too rowdy, most importantly, the coffeeshop seems like a great place to hang out at. But she could think more tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Maggie is walking along the street on the way to Alex's apartment, passing by the cafe that they always take-away their coffee and sweet treats, this is the way she always takes since she moved in with Alex after she proposed. Absent-mindedly, she noticed the backview of her fiancee, walking alongside a long-haired brunette teenage girl, sharing jokes and walking ahead of Maggie, she recognized that girl to be Ruby, Samantha's daughter._

_Maggie tried to catch up, but the distance between them seems to remain the same. So she called out to Alex, asking her to wait up, Alex appeared to have heard her, so she turned, and stretched out her free hand towards Maggie. Maggie walked faster, trying to reach Alex's side, and as she did so, intertwined their fingers, but the moment their fingers came into contact, the distance widened again. No matter how many times she tried, the distance keeps getting in between them, and the sense of loss and inadeqancy intensifies._

 

Suddenly, Maggie was sitting up in bed, her henley sticking onto her body, and her hair stuck to her forehead, due to perspiration, and there's undried tear tracks on her face. Her phone alarm blaring on the night stand.

 

Oh, it's a dream. Or, a nightmare. Of which has been occupying her sleeping hours more often than she'd like to admit. Maggie let out a sigh. She realise she really needs to move on. It's not that Alex does not want her, it's that she does not want kids, and that's a deal breaker, apparently. But understanding that in theory, doesn't neccesary translate very well to the little girl in herself that yearns to be accepted in her entirety.

 

Jane keeps telling her to get back on the horse, to date again, perhaps that will help to take her mind off the matter. But, it has only been a month since the break-up. She don't think she is in the right headspace to date yet, so she doesn't really wants to ruin a date for someone who deserves their attention.

 

Anyways, while Maggie was house-sitting for Jane and Maura, she found another studio apartment, that's just 2 blocks from theirs, and because it's on the edge of town, the area is quite quiet and rather suburb-like, and most importantly, the rental is not exorbitantly high. Jane had welcomed Maggie into the neighbourhood, because if they happen to be on the same shift, they can carpool to the precinct, according to Jane. But Maggie understands, Jane, being on the Homicide team, and Maggie on the Science team, not very likely, but Jane wants to keep an eye on Maggie, be there for her, which Maggie totally appreciates. Friends like that are hard to come by after all, Jane's bluntness aside, she really cares for her friends.

 

So, today is Maggie's off day, she decided to spend the day unpacking her belongings, as she had just moved into the place a week ago, barely settled the basic furniture, and bogged down by work, because of a xenophobic hate group that keeps up the tirade of bullying of the extraterrestrial population, especially, kids, who attend the local schools, by protesting outside the school. Alas, this has started to die down a little, prompting Maggie's captain to order her to go on her mandatory off days, so as not to run herself into the ground, because, for all they know, this could be a marathon, who knows how long those hate-groups will keep it up.

 

After spending 2 hours unpacking, she's finally done. And now, sitting alone in her studio apartment, even though it's only one-bedded, it felt too big, the solitude starting to eats at Maggie. She don't usually stay single for very long, occasional hook-ups and dates in between relationships, but she was okay with being alone. However, after being around Alex and their rowdy nosey  group of friends, camaraderie grew, she found that it's harder to be alone this time around. The pangs of heartache, pulling at her heartstrings, of losing the love of her life, her new found family, keeps pulling her under, in the dark place. As she realised her eyes starts to sting due to impeding tears, she made a conscious decision to not wallow in self-pity.

 

She picked up her phone from the coffee table, scrolling through her contact list, came across this name, in the spur of the moment, she sent a text.

 

**Maggie: hey, coffee?**

 

She left her phone back on the table as she went to take a quick shower to freshen up. Came back to a reply.

 

**Lena: Sure. I'm on my way actually, reaching in ten.**

 

Maggie didn't bother reply, it will take her a total of 5 minutes to reach The Daily Grind anyways. She picked up her keys, phone and wallet, headed down to the coffee place. On the way, she figured that it's probably a good idea to purchase a decent espresso machine, because now she can buy good beans at The Daily Grind, perhaps, she'll ask Joe for his recommendations.

 

As she approached the coffee place, she saw Lena arriving, in all her CEO glory, black silk button-up, collar popped-up, dark blue tight pencil skirt, that really accentuates her curves, topped with cobalt blue double-breasted peacoat, wearing her hair in a high pony-tail.  Lena pushed the door into the coffee place, went to her usual table, put her bag down, and dug out her phone.

 

Maggie smiled. This look is a good look on her. Not that she didn't look good other times, it's just that Maggie didn't really noticed, in the past. She walked up to Lena, tapped on her shoulder from behind, caused Lena to startle slightly, turned around a little too fast, almost losing balance. Must be the damning high heels.

 

Maggie, well-trained law enforcement officer, completed with agility, swiftly attempted to stabilise Lena, with one hand around Lena's waist, another holding onto her forearms, while Lena, in a haste, grabbed hold of Maggie's lapel of her leather jacket, in the process, unknowingly pulled both of themselves impossibly close.

 

Upon awareness of their proximity, Lena flushed. Which in all fairness, or in Lena's paleness, it was really pretty damn obvious. And Maggie, ever the smooth one, saw that Lena is stable, took a step back to put a little distance between them, smiled sheepishly.

 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. "

 

"Oh no no. Don't worry about it. "

 

"Oh alright, but let me buy you a coffee in thanking you for keeping me company this afternoon? I'm going stir crazy. "

 

Lena raised an eyebrow at the candidness of Maggie, because beside the first time they met here, it had mostly been passing encounters, and she thought today was going to be the same since she wanted to come in today, until Maggie dropped her that text.

 

"Um. Okay. Piccolo Latte for me?"

 

"Oh. Is that good? Havent tried that one, I usually drink it black. "

 

"Hm. Yes. It's like a regular latte, only smaller and stronger. "

 

"Ah ha. So basically, like me?"

 

Lena laughed out loud at the comparison,

 

"Yes yes Detective, very apt. "

 

"Okay. "

 

As Maggie walked over to Joe at the cash counter to place the order, she realised this short interaction with Lena had raised her mood, swept the gloom away, she wondered is it because of the place itself, or the person.

 

While Maggie went to place the order, Lena settled into the booth seat, glancing over at Maggie, dressed in her black leather jacket with white v-neck tee underneath, skin tight dark jeans and high cut leather boots, left Lena's throat slightly dried. Hm. She appraised unabashedly. Until Maggie came back with 2 cups of Piccolo Lattes, smiling questioningly, with furrows in her brows.

 

"So, cliche and boring as it may be, how's your day so far?"

 

As Lena thoughts were brought back into the reality, her expression turned a little weird, embarrassed even.

 

"Um. It was okay, busy, as usual. But pretty much the same. "

 

Maggie's curiosity was piqued, if it'd been as normal a day as Lena mentioned, why is her expression so odd. But she didn't want to push, because Lena has been nothing but nice, even though she had wrongfully arrested her before, later as Lena was acquitted, she tried to apologise, Lena had graciously accepted it, adding that she was just doing her job. Maggie decided to leave it to the woman to decide if she wanted to share.

 

"Okay. If you say so. " then proceeded to picked up her cup of coffee, and gestured to Lena for a clink of the cups.

 

"Well, okay. Not really so. Erm. I'm embarrassed. A little. And I can't say this to Kara or Sam, because apparently they said our chemistry is off the chart, but I really don't think so. I mean, I admire his work, his tenacity, but it's all professional, I don't understand how is it that I sent the wrong message, i have been racking my brain, that's why I needed to come here to decompress my thoughts. "

 

"Okay okay okay. Relax Lena, what is it? "

 

Lena, scrunched up her eyebrows, looked thoughtfully into Maggie's eyes before blurting out,

 

"James Olsen kissed me last night. "

 

"Oohh... "


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie went a little slack-jawed at Lena's words. She had absolutely no idea what went on between the two CEOs, and although she had gotten to know James quite a bit from hanging out when Alex and her were still an item, as well as during the Daxamite invasion, combing the streets with him being Guardian. But she thought it could been because she was too over-the-moon tied up by wedding preparations to notice. But according to Lena's admission, with her deduction as a detective, James' action didn't seemed very much welcomed by Lena. 

"Ohh..."

"Yup... " Lena looked blindsided though. 

"Ok. Correct me if I'm wrong. I thought you are a lesbian? Because I distinctly remembered seeing your crush on Kara?"

Lena's shocked expression in her eyes and the fact that her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to figure what to say to that, told Maggie all that she needed to know. Maggie gave her the easier way out, rested her hand over Lena's hand clasping onto the coffee cup in front of her. 

"Relax Luthor, it's okay. Your secrets is safe with me. "

Lena lowered her eyes, feeling the warmth from Maggie's hand calming her down slightly. She released a deep sigh and continued. 

"No, you're right. But that's a lost cause, isn't it? " 

Maggie smiled empathetically, still looking at Lena, waiting for Lena to continue. 

"I mean, I get it that she's straight. That I'm just crushing on my straight best friend, that's bad enough. But I don't see how every interaction with another man are now automatically charged with sexual tensions or chemistry, as they put it. That's heteronormativity at work man. When all I did was appreciate the works he'd done at CatCo as the acting CEO, and also for saving my life at the press conference. That doesn't mean I have to fall for him. Hell, in fact I don't even know him that well. "

"Okay. I get the frustration. And you'll get that just because you weren't openly out yet. Or ever. It's your choice. "

Lena took a deep breath at Maggie's analysis. 

"I mean, Jack, was really the last guy that I'd been with, and that's mostly because I liked how alike we were and we parted amicably firstly because I had to move to National City and he also felt me drifting further and further because I simply couldn't connect with him on the romantic level. But we were best friends. I'm not openly out yet because I don't see how it is anyone's business, and also that I'm not seeing anyone. "

"Yeah. It's not. You don't have to come out if you don't want to. It's your choice. So what happened after he kissed you?"

Lena shifted her hand from Maggie's grasp to scratch awkwardly at the back of her neck, her face turned slightly red. 

"Well, I froze. That's when he realized that he probably got the wrong idea. And apologised profusely for kissing me without consensus and left the office as quickly as possible. " 

Maggie understood how awkward Lena must have felt, given that she still works with James in Catco, and given it being a non-working day, she decided that she wants to help Lena lift her spirits. 

"Okay. Let's get something stronger than this coffee to ease the nerves. " 

Maggie drank her almost cool coffee in a gulp and stood abruptly, extending her open palm towards Lena, with her signature dimpled smirk. Which Lena took, with a raised eye brow to express her curiosity. 

Both of them walked out of The Daily Grind, not without saying goodbyes to Joe, who's quite preoccupied with his accounting of the day, as he's not that great with numbers, but wife of his is taking night classes today, so he just absentmindedly waved goodbye to both of them. 

"So, where to?" Lena enquired. 

"My place? Just 2 blocks from here. I've got a few bottles of single malt scotch that my colleagues at the precinct got me when I moved in, as housewarming gift. It's still quite a mess though, my place. " 

"Oh, is it your way to get me to your place? Using alcohol? " 

Maggie smirked jokingly,

"Is it working? " 

"Of course, let's go. Lead the way. " 

Lena's smile deepens, hooking her arms into Maggie's waiting arms, walking in pace towards Maggie's place.


	6. Chapter 6

As Lena was guided into Maggie’s new apartment, she kicked off her Louboutin, set her bag down on the new couch and looked around. This place is quaint, new and homely, with eclectic colors, very unlike her own penthouse apartment, with mostly white and black color, which she is kind of getting a little bored of, perhaps she can get some tips on home decor from Maggie if she don’t mind.

 

Maggie took off her leather jacket and hung it on the coat stand beside the door and walked into the kitchen, which is a mere 3 steps, because well, her apartment is small, but just nice for a single person like herself. She took 2 glasses from the shelf and was choosing between her 2 prized bottles of whiskeys.

 

“Hey Lena, Macallan’s 12 year or Monkey Shoulder?”

 

“Oh… Macallan is fine. “

 

So, she took the bottle of amber liquor and the glasses and set it on the table along with a small tumbler of water in a matter of five minutes while Lena snooped around her apartment with an apraising look. When she settled into the couch, Lena came back over and sat down beside Maggie on the other end of the couch, while Maggie poured her her first of many helpings of the whiskey that warmed her up from the slightly chilly evening.

 

Lena is enjoying Maggie’s company so far, since she had not been able to talk about her crush on her best friend with anyone really. So, this is probably the first time she had acknowledged this to anyone, instead of just keeping it to herself, she is woefully reminded of how lacking she is in the friends department.

 

“So, how are you dealing with your crush on your entirely oblivious best friend?”

 

Lena looked intently into her glass of whiskey, downed it in one shot, letting the aroma of the liquor wash over her tongue, giving her the comfort, she so sorely needed. Then she poured another serving of the liquor.

 

“Well, there’s no dealing really. I just have to remember, that she is straight, and I have no friend, so I won’t do anything foolish to tip the equilibrium. “

 

Maggie can tell that Lena is indeed the lone wolf prior to befriending her almost-sister-in-law, much like herself. Maggie shrugged to Lena’s response.

 

“True. I mean, there’s indeed nothing more tragic than a lesbian falling in love with your straight best friend. “ Maggie quipped.

 

“Well, let’s drink to that.” Lena chuckled, and Maggie found that sound oddly comforting, wondering if she’d hear more of that this evening.

 

The clank of the glasses.

 

“Here’s to the lesbians pining after who they can’t have.”

 

Both of them downed their glasses in one shot. Maggie looked at Lena’s face starting to have a slight blush most likely due to the quick succession of drinks.

 

“Hey, let’s not get all drunk so fast. “

 

Lena snorted.

“Well, I’ll have you know, Detective, that drinking is one of the first ability I’ve acquired as a self-respecting Luthor, we all have to cope somehow.”

 

Maggie, appreciating Lena’s dark, self-deprecating humor, genuinely felt her dimpled smile appearing for the first time in what seems like a long time. 

Upon seeing the dimples on Maggie's cheek, Lena heart sped up slightly, because that was indeed a sight to behold and savor. Then her brain was telling her how similar she felt as compared to the interactions she had with a certain blonde reporter who came to have faith in her, looking beyond her family name. She is beyond surprised, if truth be told, about this newly developed friendship with Maggie, about the easy-goingness and the candidness. 

"Of course of course. But let's take it slower though, alcohol on an empty stomach is a hangover for me tomorrow way too often than you know. Let's order some food. " 

Maggie laughed and got up to grab her phone, before returning to the couch to look through take-out options in the vicinity through the app. They easily agreed on italian food, and while waiting for it, Maggie switched on her laptop and side-eyed Lena, 

"Movie? " 

Lena sat up and lean forward to look closer at the queue on Maggie's netflix, until her face was beside Maggie's, who was sitting on the floor between the coffee table and couch. The close distance might have sent a small spike in heartbeat for Maggie, who turned her head and saw Lena's face beside hers, she can suddenly catch a whiff of Lena's perfume and her whiskey breath, that she suspected the feel of intoxication was more than just because of the alcohol. 

"Oh. Whatever you want to watch is fine. I don't really have an idea. Just no horrors for me please. " 

Lena said, as she turned her head, and found Maggie looking at her, and as their eyes met, there seems to be something electrifying, as Maggie's line of sight flickers downwards, seemingly glanced at her lips, but it was too brief, as Maggie looked up again and cleared her throat, looking back to her laptop, the tip of her ear slightly red. Oh okay. Could this be Lena's own imagination or is she starting to feel something more for this tiny dynamite? 

"Okay then. How do you feel about Orphan Black? I haven't gotten around to watching that yet, and they are completed. So, clones, science and lesbian? " 

"Oh. Sure thing. Bring it on. " Lena beamed. 

" Alrighty then, let's start. "


	7. Friendship brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my lovelies!!!   
> (imitating @emmymadeinjapan )  
>  It's been too long. I fell into a bout of depressed mood, and submerged myself in negative feelings for the past couple of months. But since 2019 starts, things seems to be looking up, and i'm determined to get back into writing. Pardon me if this chapter seems a bit choppy, i'm trying to get back the groove of writing. The other fics, if you'd read any, will also be updated soon enough. 
> 
> Happy 2019 people!

Over the next few months, friendship starts to brew between Lena and Maggie. Binge-watch sessions after coffee sessions has been very frequent, once a week frequent. And Lena thoroughly enjoyed it. And the side glances that seem a little more tinted with affection occur much more often than they both like to admit. However, both of them just kept the snail pace steady, refusing to advance it any further. 

Maggie, isn't unaware of her own heart. But she just didn't want to jump on the rebound train with Lena, it wouldn't be fair to both of them. Because deep in her heart, underneath the heartfelt sentiment that you should kiss the girl you want to kiss, Alex and her went from zero to hundred in no time at all, and then both of them ended up being the casualties of their whirlwind of a relationship. It could be her most amicable break-up ever, but it had hurt the most. And while she really found that she is liking Lena more and more, she is still recovering from her heartbreak still. After Alex, Maggie could not find it in herself to look for casual relationships and hook-ups anymore, she yearns depth in her relationship. So, until she's ready, she will not take the first step. 

But, sometimes reality escapes all speculation, and careful planning. She had not seen Lena around at the coffeeshop since last week, and she was wondering if the double duty of being CEO at L-Corp and CatCo, rendered her so busy that she didn't even have time to wind down for a cup of coffee at her favourite coffeeshop, okay, its literally hers, though we have Joe running the place. 

Maggie had asked for a internal transfer of duty out of the science division, so as to minimise contact with the DEO, she now in the homicide division, doing opposite shift with Maura, so they hardly sees each other outside work because they are always taking over from each other, but still work closely enough for coffee and all. She kept tabs on the news though and saw that Kara was badly beaten up by the newest terror in town, Reign, but she recovered in a matter of days.

Oh yes, back to Lena. Maggie was just winding down playing sodoku on her phone, while enjoying her Latte at The Daily Grind, when she saw Lena entering, she looks nearly distraught, but still very much put together. She silently mouthed to Joe, with her usual order, saw Maggie and joined her at her table. 

Maggie stood up, as Lena approached, saw that her eyes were red-rimmed as though she had been crying, she wants to make it better, but didn't want to push, so Lena could share if she wants to. As Lena reached the table, she saw Maggie's worried eyes, she knew she couldn't really hide anything from her, because their friendship was really built on candour. Maggie's outstretched hands told her she could really fall into without judgement. 

She hugged Maggie in greeting, though the hug seems to stretch a little further from the friendly side, based on the Length of time and the strength of it. She breathed in deeply Maggie's scent, that is both familiar now and excites her much, making her feel like a teenage girl harbouring a crush. But tonight, it's a very heavy night. And Maggie's hug is very comforting. 

'Hey, are you okay?"   
Maggie's slightly low voice that resonates concern make her heart miss a beat. 

'Yes, I'm okay. it's just been a really long day. And one of my best friend and right hand woman is possibly relocating to another city. "   
Lena feigned casual. 

Maggie understood how hard it is for Lena to open up herself, to make serious friendship. She decided to let Lena come to term with the fact herself, but Maggie is determined to be nearby, to help her deal.


	8. All i need is for someone to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter was after a long hiatus, not that i thought anyone is reading this fic still. Because it is the least popular one, in fact, there isnt really many on Ao3. But i somehow like this pairing a lot. And Flo is going to be in The Punisher, and i have mixed feelings about it. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is in mostly Lena's POV .

Lena had been caught in the whole whirlwind of events, where she's facing serious doubts from the caped superhero herself, who insisted on thinking that her possessing of Kryptonite is a threat to the city's protector. When they interacted, the tension is ever present, and Lena hates to admit that it affected her so much. That no matter how she tries to do the right things, whenever evidence are stacked against her, despite her intention, the curse of her last name,being a Luthor, always floats to the surface. 

And James Olsen, after the kissing 'incident', he apologised and they went back to a more cordial working relationship, nothing more. What she did not expected is that, he'd broken into her lab at L-Corp and into her special vault, she'd long moved all the sensitive contents to a separate, more secured location. Lena couldn't have anyone getting their hands on things that can hurt Supergirl, even if she had to hide it from her herself.  
But Lena thinks that James is getting cocky, he removed his helmet in the middle of her vault, which has a separate surveilance system on top of what's in the LCorp Mainframe, and which sent videos frame by frame to Lena's phone directly. And that's how Lena found out he's Guardian. 

Rationally, she can understand the distrust, but emotionally, she's drained. Now that the crises at hand had been resolved, Sam had gotten rid of the Reign persona altogether, she told Lena today that she is going to move away from National City. 

"Really? But why? You know that we had gotten rid of Reign." 

" Yes we did, and I am eternally grateful for all the help, Lena, be it the moral support or the fact that you are the one to spot the fact that I'm Reign. I really am. " 

Sam stared thoughtfully into the distance, standing with Lena at the L-Corp office Balcony, her shoulders slumped. 

Lena walked over to Sam's side, draped one of her arms over Sam's shoulder, and held on to Sam tightly, 

" No, you are not Reign, you are Samatha Arias, a fiercely competent woman whom single-handedly brought up a teenager, who also happened to be a CFO of Fortune 100 company. None of that was by accident or feats done by a worldkiller. " 

At Lena's words, Sam looked over gratefully and opened her arms for a hug. Which Lena quickly and gladly reciprocated. Internally, Lena hoped that Sam will get through this soon enough, because she knows Sam had been through enough struggles to last a lifetime. 

"Okay. So why did you feel like you had to leave?" 

"You know, all the events during the times when Reign was in control, I really couldn't remember a thing. But when I closed my eyes, i imagined all the lives that Reign had taken and it haunts me. So perhaps, going away is a good thing." 

Lena understood all that, granting Sam unpaid leave for as long as she needs, and if she'd like to, She'll arrange for Sam to head the LCorp branch in another city. 

Although this break is needed for Sam, Lena just feels down. She felt like Kara's drifting away from her. She'd like to think that she's all over her crush on her best friend, but perhaps, knowing how Kara is close with Alex, who also works closely with Supergirl, she'd not trust Lena as much as she used to. It hurts to think that probably, at this point, only a certain tiny detective would not judge her. 

If it turns out not to be, maybe it wouldn't matter after all, whether she wants to do good or be villainous. She has no one to disappoint, and a whole boatload of people who'd be saying "She's a Luthor after all. " She shrugged off her thoughts and head out of LCorp, with nowhere in mind to go, and suddenly, she remembers she co-owns a coffeeshop. And if she's lucky, perhaps she'll run into Maggie, and the thought made her heart fluctuated a beat. But she brushed it off. So, as her driver, Frankie, picked her up in the LCorp lobby, she directed him to the coffeeshop. 

When the car stopped, Lena asked Frankie to take the rest of the night off, and alighted from her car, looking into The Daily Grind, she saw Maggie, in her grey worn sweatshirt that looks really soft to touch, and a pair of light blue ribbed jeans, her slightly wavy dark brown hair worn down, eyes glued to the device in her hand, seemingly deep in thoughts with furrowed brows. 

Lena was quietly alarmed that she hadn't realized just how much she missed all the late night coffees and whiskeys and movies nights even though, it has only been a week. And how she really felt like she didn't need to say or do anything to make Maggie believe in her, she just do. At this point, all the pent-up emotions of the past week came crashing down on her and tears start to roll down her cheeks uncontrollable. 

She went to sit on the outdoor seatings, and try her best to compose her feelings, because she cannot reckon being seen crying in public. Although she knows this place is her safe harbour. After about 10mins, she is thankful for her waterproof mascara and eyeliner, that she does not look like Lexa from The 100, because Maggie and her was binge-ing and ranting about rottenburg just 2 weeks ago. 

She finally calmed down and feel ready to walk into the public, and entered the cafe, Joe seems to sense something's wrong, but knows Lena will talk if she feels up to it, otherwise her lips are sealed. So, he just nodded at her mouthing her order and went about preparing it. 

Lena saw that Maggie noticed her and went ahead to join her, hoping that her outburst earlier didnt had a noticeable effect. As she approached and Maggie hugged her in greetings, she tried to take comfort stealthily, because she really needed that tonight. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Maggie asked. Okay, so she probably wasn't as stealth as she'd like to be.


	9. Gets better because of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this tweet. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/chyleighss/status/1086260702694776832?s=19

Maggie guided Lena into the seat opposite hers in their usual booth seating, and just then, Joe appeared with Lena's Picolo Latte. 

"Thanks Joe, you're a lifesaver." 

Lena smiled, with gratitude in her eyes, at Joe as he placed the cup of coffe on the table. 

"No problem at all. " 

Joe left the table, smiling warmly as he lifted a hand to ruffle the top of Lena's head lightly, leaving Lena with a slightly silly grin. 

As her attention returned to Maggie, who is sitting opposite Lena, watching their interaction with both raised eyebrows, it's remarkable how this place can take a look of pressure off Lena's shoulders just like that, and how informal the two co-owners of the place are with each other. 

"What?", remarked Lena.   
Opps. Maggie got caught staring. 

"Oh. Nothing. Anyways, how are you holding up?" 

Maggie said with concerned eyes and placed her hand over Lena's hand. 

"Okay. I guess. I had to be, I just thought that since everything is going to get better, now, with Reign gone. The collective effort to restore peace and order after the terra forming and all. We could all just catch a break. And now, Sam's decided to leave National city with Ruby. " 

Maggie can tell that the constant weight on Lena's shoulders to do good, to help in whatever ways she can, is slowly taking its toll on Lena. That she's cracking. 

"Okay. You know what? " 

Maggie grab onto Lena's hand, slowly intertwining their fingers, hoping to offer whatever comfort she could, this contact sent a little jump on Maggie's own heartrate and makes it harder to ignore the affection she is feeling for Lena. 

Lena, growing more comfortable in Maggie's little ways of showing support, she squeezed Maggie's hand back. She looked into Maggie's eyes puzzledly, catching a glint of what she thought could be doting, but dismissing it, because she don't really think she deserves it. 

"What? What are you planning?" 

"Finish up your coffee, Lena, we are going for a spin" 

With that, Lena finished up her coffee, and was practically dragged out of the coffeeshop by Maggie, hand still firmly in Maggie's grasp, which certainly has a grounding effect on Lena, whose heart felt like it's floating away like a runaway helium balloon. 

They dropped by Maggie's apartment, to collect Maggie's helmet and a spare one, one of Maggie's older helmet. While in Maggie's appartment, she appraised Lena's attire. 

"Hm..... "

"What?" Lena's face turned a shade of red at being the target of Maggie's undivided attention. She is starting to see why Alex fell in love with this woman, them dimples, Lena just felt like poking. 

"You look great, Luthor. But i don't think pencil skirt are very ideal for a spin on a bike." Maggie looked at Lena from head to toes.

"Ooh. Right. " right, things could never be so smooth, she was even a little looking forward to the ride now. 

"Wait, give me a minute. " 

Maggie let go of Lena's hand and Lena immediately felt a sense of loss for the warmth that radiates from Maggie's closeness. 

Maggie went to her wardrobe and pulled out a set of casual attire, a sweatshirt that says 'Gotham University', and a pair of jeans and threw it at Lena, with a mischievious smirk on her face. 

"Get changed lady, and then let's go. "

20 minutes later, Lena was firmly planted on the back of Maggie, on the saddle, on their way towards the outskirt of the city. Lena's slightly nervous, because she hadn't been on a bike for the longest time. Or it could be because of proximity to Maggie that sets her heart on a wild ride. She is slightly stiff and her hands wrapped around Maggie's torso are wringing. 

"Nervous? Don't worry. I took advanced riding. Need to slow down?" 

Maggie slowed the throttle a bit and placed her hand slightly over Lena, petting them lightly. 

"Yeah. No, i'm okay. " Lena raised her voice a little, so that her voice don't get lost in the wind rushing against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while i was half asleep, its been a long day. 
> 
> Pardon the incoherence. 
> 
> I will try to do better next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think alright?
> 
> Also, if you are so inclined, 
> 
>    
> https://ko-fi.com/dawnong
> 
>  
> 
> I'd so appreciate the support. Thanks.


End file.
